Honey, I Shrunk The Mauraders
by ThePowerOfFriendship
Summary: An accident brewing potions in the Mauraders' dorm leads to interesting actions from Lily and Remus. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room, brewing an Confunding Concoction. She planned to put some of it in that toerag Potters pumpkin juice at dinner.

"Lily!" a voice hissed. At the boys staircase, Remus Lupin was waiting there wearing his pajamas. Lily noticed a hand fluttering over his breast pocket.

"Hello, Remus." Lily said. She preferred Remus over the other three Mauraders, slightly calmer and less creepy.

"Lily, youre good at potions right? "

"Remus, where is this going?"

A sharp voice rang out from Remuss pocket -"Just GET. ON. WITH. IT. " Remus flushed and slapped a hand over his pocket, never taking his eyes away.

"W-we were in the dorm. I was brewing the shrinking solution for Potions homework and Sirius pushed me and it splashed. I thought they were gone until...well, just dont scream. Dont scream.."

Remus went into his pocket and withdrew what looked like three pale, unconscious dolls in Gryffindor robes. One had on glasses that were slightly off-center, another short curly hair and the last wispier blond...

"Oh my God...Remus Lupin, you have shrunk the Mauraders." Lily said, completely shocked. She prodded what looked to be James Potter. "Well, what do we do now? "

"Tell a teacher? "asked Remus.

"Yes, but who? " Lily nodded. Remus raised a knowing eyebrow.

Lily suddenly looked happy. "Professor Slughorn! "

A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter! This is my first Maurader era story, so review, read... blah, blah, blah. Im debating wheter or not to to add a LilyxRemus element.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still waiting for reviews. Sorry about no apostrophes, always takes them out of my stories.

Lily still had her eyes darting toward the three faces poking out of Remuss pocket as they raced toward dungeon five. Suddenly, a loud swear issued from the pocket.

"Watch your mouth, Potter! "Lily whispered sharply as Professor McGonagall swept by them.

"Evans, wouldnt it occur to you that Slughorn may not be faithfully awaiting your presence in the third year dungeons? "James asked sarcastically.

Lily sighed. For once, he was right. "Hed be in his office or the Slytherin common room by now. " she said.

" Im starving." Sirius complained.

"Ill go to the kitchens and eat. Youll go find Slughorn." Remus said, hurrying in the opposite direction and leaving Lily alone.

Slughorn wasnt to be found in his office. Lily was resigned to venture into the Slytherin common.

She went further into the castles depths, not even sure where she was when she crashed into someone. A cauldron crashed, parchment flew and books were scattered.

"Ouch! "Lily groaned. She looked at the other person, brushing his rather greasy hair out of his face. "Oh, hello Severus."

"Lily." the thirteen year old said, smiling from underneath a piece of parchment on his head.

"Sev, you wouldnt know where Slughorn is? Would you?" Lily asked.

Minutes later, Lily stepped rather uncomfortably through the Slytherin passage. The common room was warmed by a fire, several green lights and high-backed armchairs abound.

Slughorn was in one of them, entertaining a group of guffawing seventh years with a hilarious story about a failed love potion with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Slughorn, sir? "Lily tried anxiously. Slughorn turned and saw her.

"Lily dear! Severus, so nice to see you in the common rooms instead of the dungeons." Slughorn said warmly. Severus didnt smile but Lily gave the signature Evans grin.

"Professor, could I talk to you in private? About the -er-homework." Lily asked, still smiling as Slughorn led her to a door near the wall.

XXXXX

It wasnt that Severus didnt trust Lily. He was just curious.

"Its a Muggle trick." Clayton Seams, one of the rare Muggle-born Slytherins, suggested. He cleaned out an empty wine glass with the end of his tie. "Hold it to the door and youll be able to hear things clear as crystal."

Without delay, he placed the glass on the door and, not for the first time at Hogwarts, Severus spied on Lily Evans.

A/N: Come on people! I know youre out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus laid on the bathroom tile . Hed never run that hard in his life, at least not as a human.

"Hey, Moony, is that prefect coming? "Peter said, his voice sounding almost normal echoing throughout the bathroom. A Gryffindor prefect, notably wearing a Ravenclaw scarf on the waist of her uniform, had caught them climbing out of the kitchens.

A full sprint from the kitchens to the third floor girls toilet later, Remus was sprawled out on the tile, praying that it was true that no one ever came up here. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill, scrawled something on it, and looked around.

"How do you plan on getting that to Evans? "James and Sirius said at the same time.

"I dont know." Remus said. "Percivals probably in the Owlery by now." He glanced around again, panicking slightly. Then he remembered.

"The Patronus! "Remus sat up and fumbled for his wand. Though he was only thirteen, Remus was all for studying fifth year things. The Patronus Charm, while deflecting dementors, also sent messages.

"Expecto Patronum! "Remus said. A silvery dog appeared.

"Evans, were in the girls toilets by the empty classroom where the Bloody Baron hangs out." James said as loudly as he could.

"Hurry, theres a prefect, Gryffindor with a Ravenclaw scarf on her skirt, coming! "Remus said quickly as the Patronus dog galloped away.

Elsewhere, Slughorn was mopping his brow and repeatedly sipping a stem glass full of smooth amber liquid.

"So, Remus was brewing his potion then it was knocked over? Yet not on him, only Potter, Black and Pettigrew?" Slughorn said.

"Yes. "Lily said wearily. Something caught her eye. What appeared to be the shadow of a dog.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Ive got an idea for a Supernatural fic...


End file.
